sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:RP: The New Ultimate Lifeform
RPs are definately my favorite. In fact, I made yet another RP! After what happened back in Space Colony ARK, our hero J the Hedgehog, as mentioned, was never created inside the ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik, and was never given a "Project" name at all. He was never part of the Ultimate Lifeform Family... until now. This is because of Shima's father, Xilax, inflicted Johnny with a curse, but was later lifted after defeating Xilax. Not only that, he is somehow experiencing Chaos powers (despite not wielding a Chaos Emerald, and he is no longer in his super form), such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. Since then, J the Hedgehog was fused with the ultimate lifeform DNA into his bloodstreams. That never stopped J from looking for his old family, however, and he wants to travel back in the past to see his younger brother, N the Hedgehog. Characters The Ultimate Lifeform Family *J the Hedgehog (the only character that was never created by Gerald Robotnik; played by JMB) *Umbra the Hedgehog (now turned hero! Played by Vamp) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Mespira the Sorceress (played by Shima) The Heroes *Desert Hawk (played by JMB) *MACH10 (played by JMB) *RG-15 (played by JMB) *Ryushu the Cat and Pokes (played by Ryu) *Shanoa the Fox (played by Ryu) *Albus the Cat (played by Ryu) *Kotuumath the Halfbreed (played by Ryu) *Vira the Acara (played by Ryu) *Linebeck the Ferret (played by Ryu) *Umbra's as-of-yet-unnamed bike (played by J and Vamp: I have no idea what it should sound like.) *Kaizer the Hedgehog (J's 14-year-old nephew; played by JMB) *Vertigo the Hedgehog (J's 13-year-old cousin; played by JMB) *Scooter the Hedgehog (SB13, My only character with real powers) Neutral Characters with unknown motives. Villains Oh yes. They must've heard that J is now one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family. Can they try to capture him or kill him? *The Trolls (played by anyone) Roleplay Part 1 (At J's Garage (his cars are the Desert Hawk, RG-15 and MACH10, which are all turned off), J looks at the two Chaos Emeralds as he familiarizes with them) J: at the two red and blue Chaos Emeralds Hmmmm.... Umbra: (appears behind him) Something wrong, brother? J: Umbra Oh, hey Umbra. Just familiarizing with these Chaos Emeralds. (Then the Desert Hawk starts up its engine and drives off from the garage in order to tell the others.) J: the Desert Hawk driving off Don't mind about my trophy truck, Umbra. It does that all the time. Umbra: It phases me how that vehicle is capable of sentience. J: Yeah. This was my first vehicle I created back in Fow Toth Town. Everyone was amazed. Umbra: Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to have such a vehicle. J: That would be possible. To me, since my vehicles have the capability of driving by themselves, it's possible that they're also part of Mobians. (Meanwhile with the Desert Hawk, it finds Kotuumath and beeps its car horn) Desert Hawk: Kotuumath. Kotuumath: Eh? (looks around) Hey, Desert Hawk! Desert Hawk: J the Hedgehog is now one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family, Kotuumath. Kotuumath: He is? When did that happen? Desert Hawk: He was never created, but he was fused with the Ultimate Lifeform DNA into his body. This gave him Chaos powers. Kotuumath: Kyewl... :3 Desert Hawk: Should we tell the others? Kotuumath: Yeah! (So Kotuumath flies and the Desert Hawk drives off to let the others know. They find Shanoa and Albus) Desert Hawk: Shanoa. Albus. over Albus: Hi! Desert Hawk: This may sound crazy, but J was never created at all, but since he was fused with the Ultimate Lifeform DNA inside of him, he became one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family. Shanoa: Really? Albus: Wow... (Back with J and Umbra...) Umbra: Hmm... That concept... Is quite disturbing. J: Heh. Yeah. Umbra: Indeed. So, if you don't mind, could it be possible for my vehicle to have a "voice-off" switch, as it were? J: nods Uh-huh. Umbra: Although it would be nice to have some sophisticated conversation once in a while... So let's begin construction! J: Cool! :(JMB-Hey Vamp! Are you sitll using the Prank Attack from your blog? Just wondering what the Desert Hawk and Johnny's pranks are :D) (I'm having "Pranker's Block" at the moment. I'm working on it!) Umbra: Now... Perhaps... a motorcycle? J: Not a bad idea, Umbra! Umbra: Yes, one of those ones like the soldiers ride. J: No problem. We'll have to draw a design of the bike, though. Umbra: Of course. (pens and paper appear) (Meanwhile at the Troll Moon Base...) Toxic: Is there anything new we can find, master Rageik? (Toxic walks over to Rageik; Rageik's not here) Toxic: Huh. He's not here... the computer monitor What's this? (Rageik's computer monitor contains vital informations about J the Hedgehog, who has become one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family, but, ironically, he was never created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but was fused with Ultimate Lifeform DNA into J's bloodstreams, thus allowing him to use Chaos powers without the use of Chaos Emeralds) Toxic: evilly So he thinks he can just show off for his new "relatives". the Trolls C'mon, Trolls! Rageik may not be here, but this is our big opportunity of capturing this "new Ultimate Lifeform" and force him to give us Chaos powers! We will be unstoppable!! (The Trolls cheer.) Sharp whistle is heard, hurting Toxic's ears. Cipher Admin Encounter (Trust me, Cameron will keep on torturing the trolls. XD) Toxic: AUGH! it's wolf-boy again! Let's move, Trolls! over to an escape pod and lauches off (Stinkwad, Tonic and Bubonic goes inside the escape pods as well and they launch away, leaving the rest of the Trolls to be tortured by Cameron) Cameron: "Yaaaay..." gets an Evil Grin, his eyes light comically ablaze, he gets out his Detonator, pressing it, bombs go off all over the area, Cameron then uses his Data-Slate to warp out. (Toxic, Tonic, Stinkwad and Bubonic lands on Ultimate City, with Tonic's escape pod landing on the ground, just close to Kotuumath) Tonic: out of the escape pod and sees Kotuumath and runs over to him Kotuumath!!! My love!!! Kotuumath: NOOOO!! D: Desert Hawk: Troll alert. And.... a perverted one -_-. VS Corpsmen: "Troll Alert!!?" VS Corpsmen cock their Pulsars and fire at Toxic, Tonic, Stinkwad, and Bubonic, shocking them. Toxic, Tonic, Stinkwad and Bubonic: WAAAUUUGHHHH!!!! Tonic: Pleeeaseeee can I kiss dragon-boy for once?! Desert Hawk: Fat chance. over Tonic's fingers (SFX: CCCRRRRRUUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!) Tonic: YYYYEEEEOOOWWWWW!!!! Toxic: Where is J?! Black Ops Crow: "Screw you!" Black Ops Crow fires his Lancer, burning Toxic's Shoulder. Kotuumath jumps on Tonic and snaps his neck. Black Ops Crow stabs Toxic with his EngSword. Stinkwad: Feel the smell of my athlete's foot! feet's smelly stuff spreads torwards the others Bubonic: And my smelliest chemicals! evilly as he releases an extremely foul stench from his mouth Desert Hawk: It is impossible. I am a trophy truck and I am unaffected by foul stenches. over to Bubonic and Stinkwad, in an attempt to run them over Stinkwad and Bubonic: OH NOES!!! out of the way as the Desert Hawk speed by them Kotuumath: (Sniffs the air) *gag* WTF IS THAT SMELL?! Desert Hawk: Athlete's foot, obviously. I'll take care of Stinkwad. Stinkwad at high speeds WHUD! Stinkwad: HELP ME, BUBONIC D:!!!!! Bubonic: GAH! I'll get you, dragon-dodo! torwards Kotuumath and uses Stink Ball on Kotuumath Kotuumath: ARRRRGH!! THE STENCH!! (uses Fire Blast on Bubonic) Bubonic: GAH! You and your friends are always into hygiene! Tonic: up, runs over to Kotuumath and hugs him I WUV YA, KOTUU :3!!!! Kotuumath: I thought I killed you already!! (punts Tonic) Tonic: punted in the air OOOWWWWIIIIIEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Stinkwad: Where are you taking me?! Desert Hawk: To the car wash. Stikwad: NOOOOOO!!!!! (The Desert Hawk drives over to the car wash. It shoots out streams of water, soap and rinse. The Desert Hawk drives off and Stinkwad is sparkly clean, along with the Desert Hawk) Stinkwad: GAH!!! I'M SQUEAKY CLEAN!!! NOOOOO!!!!! Desert Hawk: My racing seats are water resistant. If you are this smelly, then I can still cook you alive. around and Stinkwad falls to the floor, then uses Afterburner from its side exhaust pipes and Stinkwad is burned alive Stinkwad: AAAAGGGHHHH!!!! I'M BURNIIIIINNGGGG!!!! into ashes Desert Hawk: Have a nice and clean day. away (Back with Umbra and J...) Umbra: I'm not sure about color though. (Suddenly, TOxic appears inside J's Garage!) Toxic: evilly as he sees both J and Umbra Well, if it isn't tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum! J: Toxic?! Toxic: What? Not happy to see your old pal?! over J and grabs him tightly by the throat I'm always back with a vengeance. I see that you're one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family, eh? Good for you. Now, I'm gonna transfer your new Chaos powers to me! J: choking N...No, Toxic!! Get off of me! (Suddenly...) ???: RHYPERIOOOORRR!! (Toxic is smashed by a stony fist!) Toxic: AAUUUGHHH!!!! Bubonic: and chokeholds J Move any closer and he'll die of some horrible disease!! evilly J: thinking S...Shima... Where... are.... y...you... ??? 2: HOUNDOOOM!! (Bubonic is savagely bitten!) Bubonic: bitten YEOW!! J: bitten as well (since he was held hostage by Bubonic) AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!! to the ground ???: Rhy... >_< ??? 2: Doom... ^_^' :(AHEM! ignite Ablaze) :(Ryu-uhh..... ._.) Bubonic: GRRRRRR.....!!!! ahold of J again Move any closer and your pathetic friend goes bye-bye!! J's telepathy to Shima: S...Shima... H...help me.... Bubonic: J in the head Ah-ah-ah! Don't even think about using your head! J: AGH! J's weak telepathy to Shima: H...help.... Trolls... attacking me... Bubonic:'' I said shut it, ya dimwit! J in the head hard (J, who got hit in the head hard, falls unconsious.) '''J: Ugh... unconsious (Meanwhile with Kaizer and Vertigo...) Vertigo: Man, I cannot believe we're lost! Thanks a lot, map boy! Kaizer: Hey, it's not my fault, cousin! J should be in Ultimate City! We should try and find him. Vertigo: Whatever, Kaizy. Kotuumath Hey, let's ask this cool-looking dragon guy! torwards Kotuumath Kaizer: Okay! Vertigo and sees Kotuumath Excuse me, dragon guy! Have you seen uncle J anywhere? Kotuumath: "Uncle" J? Kaizer: Yes. You know, J, N's brother. Vertigo: his propeller hat WHEEE!!! Cousin J could be anywhere, Kaizy! :(JMB-BTW, Vertigo's a guy, but he acts like a child) Kotuumath: Uh, I can't remember where I saw him last. Sorry, guys. Kaizer: Awww... oh well, thanks anyway! Vertigo Let's... Kaizer and Vertigo: LEAPFROG!!! (Kaizer and Vertigo leapfrogs out of here, in search for J) Shima: (sses the two people leap-frogging) Uh...Okay...(hears J) Shima's Telepathy to J: J! What's going on?! Where are you?! (J's only last words is that he was in a garage, before he lies unconsious) Shima's Telepathy to J: Hang on, J! (runs towards J's house, hoping to find him there. She arrives, and goes inside his garage.) J? Kaizer: Huh? Shima Hmmm.... should we follow her, Vert? Vertigo: Yeah. Grab onto my legs. his propeller hat and he begins to fly up Kaizer: onto Vertigo Let's follow her. (Bubonic and the other Trolls manage to escape.) J: a sharp pain from his head OW! Help... Shima... Shima: J! (runs over to J) Where are they?! (growls angrily) Are you okay? J: It was the Trolls... they got away... onto the back of his head, which was in pain Shima: Crap! Here, let me look. (looks at the back of J's head) (J's back of his head is completely bruised like a grapefruit) Vertigo: What do you see, Kai? Kaizer: Dunno... all I'm seeing is a black and red hedgehog... that's it. Vertigo: Un-be-lie-vable, Kai! Shima: Ouch...(pulls out some bandages and wraps them around J's head) Here, maybe this'll help. J: Thanks, Shim--errr... sis. chuckles I appreciate it. Shima: (smiles) No prob, bro! Now...(stands up and cracks her knuckles) To find those Trolls! :(JMB- I'm wondering is Mespira knows about this...?) J: Yeah! Nobody messes with me and my new family...! Well... yeah. Shima: Let's go! (she and J leave to find the Trolls) : (Shima: You really want Miss Crazy in this? Mespira: I AM NOT CRAZY!!!! (crazy laugh)) :(JMB-Well, at least she'll be aware that she has a new "nephew") Kaizer: Whoa... J it's uncle J! Vertigo: Let's follow 'em! in the air while following Shima and J And.... he has a new girlfriend... laughter Kaizer: Oh-ho-ho, J has a girlfriend! Woooo! : (Shima: Okay!) (Mespira suddenly teleports behind the two) Mespira: And what have we here? J: Uh oh... it's Ms. Laughs-a-lot again! Kaizer: Mespira (still up high in the air) Whoa! Who is that crazy thing?! Vertigo: Who knows? But whatever the reason, she's smiling... evilly! Shima: (sees Mespira) Oh, crap...Not her....! Mespira: (to Kaizer and Vertigo, then jumps high in the air and flies) I am NOT crazy! Grrrrr! (pulls out her Chaos Energy scythe) Kaizer and Vertigo: Mespira WAHHHH!!!! Kaizer: EVASIVE ACTION!! Vertigo: OHGOD! OHGOD! Fly faster, stupid propeller hat of mine!! J: What the...?! Vertigo and Kaizer Cousin! Nephew! after them Shima: Hey! Wait up! (follows J) Mespira: Get back here, you little runts! (chasing Kaizer and Vertigo) :(Ryu-No one help the two kids! I'' wanna do that! :3) '''Kaizer and Vertigo:' back and sees Mespira chasing them WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Kaizer: FLY FASTER, VERT!!! Vertigo: I'm trying, Kai! If you weren't that heave, I'd fly faster than before! Mespira: Here, let me take him off your hands! (slashes at Kaizer) ???: I'm afraid that won't do at all! (Something lands feet-first on Mespira!) Mespira: Wah! (tries to keep airborne) Kaizer: YIKES!!! his body up high I knew playing with knives is sucha stupid idea! I must let go, Vert! You're my only hope! go of Vertigo's legs and he falls down AHHHHHH!!!! Vertigo: KAIZER!!!!! faster in order to escape Mespira J: Kaizer falling KAIZER!!!! onto Kaizer as he falls down to the ground Got ya! Mespira: Grrr! Why you...! (tries to get the person off of her) ???: Taste dirt, sociopathic witch!! (the person on her back slams her towards the ground) Kaizer: J Uncle J! J: Yeah! to a stop and let's Kaizer up onto his feet I'll handle her. Chaos Control! and reappears behind Mespira, strangling her Guess who?! Mespira: Gah! (kicks J) Shima: Oooohhh... J: AUGH!!! growls CHAOS SPEAR! his arm and a beam of Chaos Spear hits Mespira Kaizer: Shima Are you his girlfriend? :(Ryu-My guy was still attacking Mespira...) :(JMB-Yeah, but J wanted to find out what Mespira wants with him) :(Ryu-But wouldn't Mespira want to know who slammed her into the dirt?) Shima: Wh-What?! No! : (Shima: Gotta go. (gives JMB a hug and kiss) Bye!) :(JMB-back C ya!) J: Kai, Shima's my sister, FYI! Kaizer: Eh o_O? Shima Is that even true? screaming is heard in a distance... (Meanwhile with Vertigo...) Vertigo: Buy, at least I manage to get away from that scythe-wielding psycho! (Then, his propeller hat begins to die down!) Vertigo: Oh crap! to fall down NONONONONONONONO!!! Fly up, stupid hat of mine! FLY UP!!! (He lands on the ground hard, after his propeller hat stops working) Vertigo: OUCHIES!!! along the ground OWWWW!!! I hate my propeller hat! HMPH! up and walks (Then, the roar of a motorbike sounds.) Vertigo: WTF?! Biker gangs!! isnide a nerby bush (A black motorbike pulls up beside him, Umbra in the driver seat. It has a black, gold and red color scheme.) Umbra: (jumps down, sees Vertigo instantly) Would I be correct in thinking that you are related to J? other Motorcycles seemed to have been StarPaw Wraiths... Vertigo: Umbra EEP! Well y-y-yeah! I'm looking for cousin J! He was battling against this evil lady, and she swings her scythe like crazy! She's scawwyy!!! Umbra: Well, hop aboard, cousin. I'm Umbra the Hedgehog, J's new older brother since he became an Ultimate Lifeform. Vertigo: OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOY!!! onto the passenger seat of Umbra's bike So how did J became an Ultimate Lifeform? Umbra: (roars off) It's rather a long story. (flicks open a compartment on the dashboard, with the Chaos Emeralds from J's garage in it. They begin to glow.) Now, I can track J with these, if I am correct. Chaos Sense. (eyes glow red for a second) Good. (speeds towards J's location) J: Umbra and Vertigo Guys! Kaizer: Vert! (Umbra, on his bike, pulls up alongside them, helps Vertigo down, and jumps off.) J: Umbra! Vert! C'mon, let's get out of here before Ms. Laughs a Lot comes back! (So everyone joins together (even Umbra's bike) as J starts to Chaos Control out of here) J: CHAOS CONTROL! him and everyone out of here, leaving Mespira behind (J and all the others appears and are in front of Shanoa, Albus, Kotuumath, Linebeck and Ryu. J collapses with exhaustion (since his ability must've greatly drained his stamina.) Ryu: J!! Are you alright?! J: And I thought Chaos Control was easy... guess I was wrong. Vertigo: Whew! We got away from that scythe-wielding maniac! Kaizer: No duh, Vert! It's almost like she's dracula in disguise! Veritgo: All because YOU had to spy on them! Kaizer: Oh yeah?! J: ENOUGH! At least... pants we got away from her... pants But arguing solves absolutely nothing.. GOT IT!?! Kaizer: Yes, Uncle J... Vertigo: Yes sir! J: Right then... (Then, a picture falls out of his glive and it reveals to be J's deceased brother, N the Hedgheog! Shima notices the picture on the ground) Shima: Whats this..? (picks up the picture from the ground and looks at it) (Shima looks at the picture, which reveals to be J (dressed in his racing outfit) and his deceased brother, N (dressed in his pilot outfit) and it reads "Brothers 4ever") Shima: It's...J.. (calls over shoulder) Hey, J! J: Huh? to Shima What is it, Shima? Shima: (holds out the picture to J) Is this yours? J: at the picture of him and N, his brother, holds back tears Yeah... it's mine... Vertigo: Are you okay, cousin? Shima: (hands it to J) Here... J: the picture as his tears runs down to his eyes Kaizer: an idea Yeah... my dad died... J: Yeah... I just want to see my lil' bro again. up his Chaos Emerald Shima: What are you doing? J: at the Chaos Emerald, enabling him to see his brother, N the Hedgheog Looking at my brother. But... if I had another Chaos Emerald, I can go back in time and see him again... (Shima shifts uncomfortably) Shima: Well... (J is pretty concerned that it may alter the time, but knowing that his brother died without saying good-bye to him, it's not the same for him when his brother died without saying good-bye to him) (Shima pulls out a Chaos Emerald) Shima:...Do you want to see your brother again? J: Yes... I miss him a lot. I'll show you where my brother is engraved at. Shima's hand (brotherly-like) CHAOS CONTROL! and Shima teleports (J then shows Shima the statue of his deceased brother which reads "N the Hedgheog: A true pilot, a true hero, a true friend, and a true brother. R.I.P.") J: to the statue That's my brother, Shima. Shima: Wow...(she looks from J to the statue) He..looks like you a little bit.. J: Yeah. Except that he's a pilot, and I'm a racing driver. I just want to see him one last time... out his Chaos Emerald from his pocket and he smiles I want to make him proud, Shima, to see him how I changed. Shima: Well...(smiles slightly) Okay, I'll make you a deal. J: Ready? :(JMB-This reminds me of Sonic 06, where Silver and Shadow used Chaos Control and they opened up a vortex and they travel back in time.) Umbra: (appears behind them) I'm coming with you. Shima: (turns to J) J? J: Umbra Okay. J's and Shima's Chaos Emerald begins to glow (Umbra pulls out another Chaos Emerald, and it begins to glow as well.) Shima: Chaos... All Three: CONTROL! (The portal opens and J, Umbra and Shima walk inside the vortex and they are brought back in time, where they teleport back into the same, but greatly differeny airport, in search for J's deceased brother) Umbra: So this is what the past looks like. How far back have we gone? Shima: We couldn't have gone that far, right? J: Yeah... (They can hear a bi-plane zooming by; J recognizes the sound) J: That must be my brother's plane! Umbra: How far back have we gone, J? J: Not too far, Umbra. (Then, the bi-plane lands on the runway after performing unusual stunts. N gets out of his plane, and J, Umbra and Shima runs torwards him, until they are confronted by tantrum and Frost!) Tantrum: Hold it right there bozos!! Frost: We're going to take J and claim his Chaos powers as our own! J: No! But... how did you guys got here?! Tantrum: Tell that to master Rageik, loser!!! ???: "Hrahrahrahrahra!" Cybernetic Tail grips both Frost and Tantrum. Tantrum and Frost: YAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! J: Heh. You won't stop me from finding my brother! torwards N Shima: Wait up! (follows J) (As soon as N (the orange, 17-year-old hedgehog) leaves the airport hangar, he sees J, Shima and Umbra) N: J J? J: N Lil' bro! Hey! waves N: Big bro! torwards J Umbra: Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Umbra the Hedgehog. N: Umbra and Shima I'm N the Hedgehog. Shima: (smiles and waves shyly) And I'm Shima... (Frost and Tantrum were constricted.) Cyber Dragon comes flying at them, but it slows down when it arrives to the scene. Umbra: (whispers, to J) Is he aware we are from a different time period? J: That's forhim to find out... Cameron: "Hrahra!" (Hey guys!) N: So J... at Shima is she your girlfriend? J: No, lil' bro. She's my sister, and Umbra's my brother. N: Whoa... that's so cool! I wonder how you got there...? J: Because... teary eyed and hugs N, crying I miss you so much, N! I never got a chance to say good-bye to you! (Shima smiles at the two brothers) : (Shima: Gotta go..See ya. Love you, JMB! (hugs and kisses him)) :(JMB- and kisses her back Love ya too, Shima!) N: as his tears runs down to his eyes I missed ya too, big bro! cries Umbra: So he's not aware of what happens... "next", if you will? J: to Umbra as he smiles You'll find out soon enough.... N: Find out about... sniffles what? J: back to N That... Umbra: (to himself) This could get emotional. (So J, N, Shima and Umbra walk back inside the airport hangar as the three (J, Umbra and Shima) are about to tell J's brother, N, a story about what happened to J, but before they do...) Umbra: (telepathy to J) Are you going to inform him of his... unfortunate departure? J's telepathy to Umbra: Yes... even though it will be heartbreaking for him... Umbra: (telepathy) Indeed... Everyone has their time. Why do I sense a time paradox in the near future? N: J's telepathy Huh? What's heartbreaking? J: Well... drips down from his eyes N: Well? J: In our future time, you'd die from a plane crash... N: What?! I'm a great pilot, J! Why would I die like that? J: I know you are a wonderful pilot, bro, but... his hand onto N's head, allowing him to see what his future would look like N: the future and he sees a statue of himself (indicating his death in the near future) Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha...!? J: Yes, I know, N. But... you died without saying a good-bye to me... N: So... if I have died from a plane crash and left without a good-bye, then I guess it's true then... I not much of a good brother, am I? J: True, but... you've been a great brother to me, N, and I love you no matter what. N: nods Hmmm.... even though it may be true, maybe I can make this a memorable thing for you and our new siblings. Umbra: I was right. It's emotional. J: And I have to tell you the truth, N. N: What's that, J? J: I... am the Ultimate Lifefom. N: Whoa, wait, what?! You're the Ultimate Lifeform?! But I was born after you and I never had a brother who was created by Robotnik. J: That's the whole point. Umbra and Shima will explain everything to you on why I became one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family, N. N: O...Okay... (J walks away for Umbra and Shima to explain everything to N about how did J became one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family) Umbra: AN Ultimate Lifeform! NOT THE! AN! N: chuckles That J. He forgets sometimes. That's my bro. J: smiles Sorry about that, Umbra. Umbra: (glaring angrily at J) (teeth gritted) That's okay. (Gotta go, see you later!) :(JMB-See ya!) N: Umbra and Shima So I'm definately wondering how did J became an Ultimate Lifeform, right? thinking I swear my parents were never Ultimate Lifeforms... Shima: Yeah...That was, uh, kind of my fault... N: Sooo.... why was it your fault, Shima? Shima: We were up at the ARK, and he..got in a fight with my "father". If I hadnt been there, it most likely wouldn't have happened... N: Your "father"? Shima: Yeah...Xilax. (smiles sadly) Can't really call him a father when he's trying to kill you. N: Darn... my father always treated me greatly, especially my big bro. So what happened next? Shima: He...cursed J, so that when I turned Dark, he did too. N: Whoa... did he survive? Shima: (nods, then motions to J) Where do you think he came from? J: He was born with my parents. N: nods Shima: He survived. Then we kicked the crud out of my "father". But...he got away...as usual. N: Wow. So then what happened to my big bro? Shima: (shrugs) He met the rest of the Ultimates and lived regularly. N: Really? It's kinda weird because he was never created by Robotnix at all... Shima: Yeah, I know. I think it was the influence of the curse Xilax put on him. Part 2 (Meanwhile, in the present...) Ryu: They better not be dinking around in the past... Shanoa: What do you mean? Ryu: Have you ever heard of "The Butterfly Effect"? Linebeck: You mean that movie? Ryu: No, I'm talking about the real thing; if they alter even the tiniest thing in the past, like killing a butterfly, it could have disastrous effects on the future! Vertigo: EEEK! Kaizer: Where are you, uncle J?! Ryu: As if that weren't bad enough...if they screw up time...(looks up at the sky)...what if J plans to stop N from being killed...? (The sky looks clear, as the time still remains intact, thankfully. Back with the others in the past....) N: Wow... to J So, you're the only one here to become the Ultimate Lifeform? J: Exactly, N. Although Xilax wanted me to join the new family, I still see him as an arch-nemesis, because he's always attempting to kidnap Shima, and I won't allow that to happen. (Shima thinks of Xilax, and for a brief moment, her teeth grow slightly larger) J: S-S-Shima... now's not the time;.... I don't want my brother freaking out. N: Huh? Shima: Grrr....(her teeth turn back to normal size) Sorry.. J: It's okay, Shima... Shima's shoulder We should head back to our time. N: Hey guys, before you go, I want to take a picture for you. You know, for my big bro. smiles J: Cool! Shima: Okay! (J, N, Umbra and Shima positions themselves as the camera prepares to take the picture of the groups) Shima: Cheese! (smiles) N and J: Cheese! smiles (The camera flashes and a photo slides out from the camera. 5 seconds later, the photo develops, revealing J, N, Umbra and Shima) J: Cool! N: Ditto! Shima: Wow! Umbra: Interesting. (So J, Shima and Umbra teleports back to their own present time after J gives N a loving good-bye. After they returned back to Chaos City, Kaizer and Vertigo are nowhere to be found!) Shima: Hey, weren't there two kids here earlier? J: worried Oh god no.... around frantically Shima: What? They couldn't have gone far, could they? J: No, Shima. I told them to stay here, and now they're gone! They would never run off like that, unless... Shima: Unless...(eyes narrow) Mespira. J: Yep. She must've found out. We gotta rescue them, and fast! to find Vertigo and Kaizer (Meanwhile with Kaizer, Vertigo and Mespira in an unknown location...) Vertigo: yawns Where am I... skeletons, screams in fright EEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!! SKELETONS!!!!! to run, but his arms are chained WAAAHHHHH!!!!! Kaizer: IT'S A TORTURE CHAMBER!!!!!!!! loudly in fear HELP US, UNCLE J!!!!!! Mespira: (covers ears) Auugh! Will you two SHUT UP?!?!?! Vertigo: Mespira EEP!! Kaizer: as he sees Mespira V-V-Vert! L-L-Let's just pretend that uncle J is there to rescue us! Vertigo: How?! Kaizer: Uhhh.... Mespira: Oi...(facepalms) You two are such idiots.. Vertigo: mockingly at Mespira Well, she's not THAT scawwy now, is she? Kaizer: Wut!? head Nonononononnonono!!!! Mespira: (growls angrily) What did you say, you little punk!? (holds her scythe up to Vertigo's throat) Vertigo: in a high pitched voice Nothing! Mespira: (scythe still at his throat) That's what I thought. (Mespira then realizes that Kaizer is J's nephew and Vertigo is J's cousin. Another surprise is that she has her new "nephew" now, which is why she kidnapped Kaizer and Vertigo) Mespira: Hey, you're related to that yellow hedgehog, right? Kaizer and Vertigo: confused Uhhhhhhh yessss...? Mespira: (smiles evilly) Excellent...You may be of some use to me after all.. Vertigo: nervously Kaizer: Nuh-uh! My uncle will beat the crap out of you! He's brave enough to keelhaul ya good! Mespira: (laughs) Yeah, right! Vertigo: mockingly Oh yeah, laugh at my cousin! You're just jealous because J is awesome and bwave! Mespira: Brave? Ha! You make me laugh! Kaizer: Vert, shut the heck up, will ya! You're only going to make her turn us into shag carpets! Vertigo: You're not the boss of me, Kai! Mespira: Hehe, I'd listen to him if I were you. Kaizer: See, I'm smarter than her! Vertigo: mumbles That's for you to say... Mespira: Grr! (swings scythe barely inches away from Kaizer's face) Kaizer: as he sees his cheek slightly cut open by Mespira's scythe, causing it to bleed (Suddenly, Mespira cuts both Kaizer and Vertigo loose. She then creates shackles with Chaos Energy) Mespira: You two want to see your uncle so badly? Kaizer: Uhhh, FYI! I'm his nephew! Vertigo: And I'm J's cousin! Mespira: Whatever. Just answer me: Do you want to see him? Vertigo and Kaizer: "yes" frantically Mespira: Well, then...(starts walking, and Kaizer and Vertigo are pulled along with her because of the shackles) (Back with Umbra, J and Shima...) J: inside the temple (he must've heard Kaizer's and Vertigo's cry for help) They can't be far... while looking around worriedly Shima: (growls) Wait until I get my hands on her...! J: You're not the only one who's getting your hands onto her, Shima. (Eventually, they find Mespira, who is holding Kaizer and Vertigo hostage!) J: Mespira, kaizer and Vertigo Kaizer! Vertigo! Shima: Mespira! (growls) Let them go! Mespira: (laughs) Not likely! : (Shima: Gotta go. Love you, and I'll see you later! (hugs and kisses)) :(JMB- Kay! See ya later! Love you too! and kisses her back) J: growls Mespira... You hurt Kaizer and Vertigo, and I'll hurt you back! Kaizer and Vertigo: cries HELP US, J!!! (J sees Kaizer's cheek, that is bleeding) J: W....W....What did you do to my nephew?! Mespira: What, this? (points to Kaizer's bleeding cheek) Oh, that's nothing. I could do much more harm that that. J: angrily You wouldn't dare! Mespira: Oh, I would. Believe me. (slides her scythe close to Kaizer and Vertigo's necks) Shima: Let them go, you witch! Mespira: No way! This is WAY too much fun! Kaizer and Vertigo: HELP US, J!!!!! cries (J's black inhibitor rings begins to flash as they appear from his wrists and his ankles, as he is fueled with anger and sadness) Mespira: Ooh, looks like someone's getting angry! J: a deep voice, as his inhibitor rings then appear onto his wrists and his ankles) And you're about to get MAULED!!! a large, pwoerful shockwave that blasts Mespira, Kaizer, Vertigo, and Shima several feet away (with Mespira no longer holding Vertigo and Kaizer hostage) (J is turned into Darkspine J!) Darkspine J: torwards Mespira RRAAHHHHH!!!!! Mespira: (holds out her scythe to impale Darkspine J) (Shima safely catches Kaizer and Vertigo so they don't get hurt) (As soon as Mespira swings her scythe to Darkspine J, the blades shatter on impact (since Darkspine J's fur is extremely durable against sharp objects)!) Mespira: What the-? Grrr! (charges towards Darkspine J) Darkspine J: Take this!! Mespira's face with his vicegripping hand and rams her against the wall (causing it to break) Mespira: AUGH! (Mespira kicks at Darkspine J's stomach with her heels) Darkspine J: kicked in the gut (since it's not durable than his entire body) URGH!! back, but grabs Mespira's legs and twirls it around rapidly before slamming her onto the ground with full force Mespira: Grraahh! (falps her wings hard, creating a large gust of wind) Darkspine J: away so he doesn't get blasted by the large gust of wind Grr....!